1. Field
The following description relates to a cloud computing system, and more particularly, to a system for providing resources of a cloud infrastructure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is an Internet-based computing technology. In a computer network configuration, the Internet is represented by a “cloud” which is an abstraction of the underlying infrastructure. Cloud computing is a computing paradigm in which IT-related functions are supported in the form of services that are transmitted over a network. Cloud computing allows users to easily access desired services over the Internet, even if they do not possess particular knowledge regarding the technical infrastructures that are supported by the cloud computing. In other words, a user can utilize clouding computing to receive desired resources regardless of his or her physical location. In general, computing resources, which are managed by resource providers such as data centers, may include hardware resources, for example, CPU capability, memories or storages, development platforms, application programs, and the like. Services that are provided by resource providers to allow terminals to access computing capability may be referred to as cloud computing services.
Generally, for a client to access a remote storage, an access request indicating a particular remote storage is generated; to use the corresponding remote storage, a browsing application dedicated to the remote storage is installed. In other words, clients are only allowed access to particular storages statically mounted.